gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Everfree
thumb|500px|right|Swag Everfree, or /ef/, is a new board added on January 5, 2012. The board is stated by the moderators to be an experiment, where the board is a random board with lax rule enforcement. It is also ruled by an elite class of fagets who enjoy bread dicks. This page needs more edits. This page needs more faggots. P.S we wuv woo klok. In most cultures , /ef/ is known as the kingdom of faggotry, where Cthulu will sexually massage all of those with insecurities (see Italo) Italo's da bomb, nigga. He's that true shit. Italo is true shit. It's always been a fantasy of mine to be a sex slave for 2 APPLEBLOOMS male and female, pleasing the male when she's tired, and vice versa. Slowly sliding my lips up and down his thick shaft, tasting his pre-cum on my toungue. Once he's had enough of that, he rolls over onto his back, lifting me up as though I weighed nothing. Gently placing me on his cock, I guide him in, feeling him stretch me wide open. I moan with pleasure, feeling him fill me up. He growls softly, I feel it rumble deep in his chest, vibrating all the way down his body and through mine. He continues to lift me up and then pull me down. He's doing all the work for me, it feels so good, the warmth of the fur, his paws either side of my waist. He is in total control, I'm just nothing comapared to his vast size and strength, but I have total trust in him, I know he won't hurt me. I feel the pace quicken, almost imperceptibly. I slowly stroke myself, feeling myself nearing the point of no return coming closer with every stroke. I can hear the growl getting louder now, he speeds up even more, forcing me further and further down onto his thick cock. If it wasn't for the fact I my body is reasing so many endorphines, I would probably be screaming in agony. Except I am panting and whining, just like a bitch, begging her mate to fill her up. APPLEBLOOM climbed into Reggie's room and immediately punched her in the face, knocking her out cold.Upon awakening Reggie found herself bound and gagged to a chair. APPLEBLOOM was naked, standing in front of her with a big Hawaii boner staring her in the face. "As the ancient Hawaiians used to say...it's time for a dicking!" And at that, APPLEBLOOM leaped forward and grabbed Reggie's undeveloped breast. He grabbed with all his might, and ripped the skin from her body. Her muffled screams fell flat, and no one came to her help.The blood aroused APPLEBLOOM more than he'd ever been aroused. It reminded him of the stories his mother used to tell him of the ancient Hawaiian sacrifices in which the subjects would receive wounds to which the sacrificers would rape. He couldn't wait, APPLEBLOOM grabbed a hammer and smashed at Reggie's ribcage, again her screams were not heard. After breaking an opening to her insides, APPLEBLOOM plunged in.He thrust in and out in complete ecstasy. The pain was unbearable for Reggie and she lost consciousness. APPLEBLOOM came almost immediately, but he was by no means done. He pulled out of her chest, his PENIS dripping blood and semen. APPLEBLOOM cleaned his dick off with Reggie's tongue.APPLEBLOOM tore out a few of the ribs he had broken and shoved them up his ass to stimulate his enormous prostate. APPLEBLOOM then undid Reggie's restraints and began fucking her now lifeless corpse. After deploying his Hawaiian happy sauce, he decided he wanted a better look at Reggie.APPLEBLOOM shoved his hand up Reggie's ass. He thrust it in as far as he could and grabbed on to the first organ he could, and then pulled out. He ripped out her entire small intestine and part of her large. APPLEBLOOM started to giggle and coiled up the small intestine like a rope. He noticed the sun was coming up so he had to CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY. APPLEBLOOM went to his clothes and dressed himself. He pulled a large knife from his pocket and began to skin Reggie's body.Just then APPLEBLOOM remembered, he was not man, but bear. He Skinned himself to reveal his true identity, a Grizzly Bear. He sat in the center of the room for several hours until Reggie's father came in."Reggie it's time for schoo-HOLY FUCKING SHIT A BEAR OH MY GOD REGGI-" and APPLEBLOOM attacked and ate Ray. Then APPLEBLOOM went outside and let out a bear noise and a ray came from the sky and swept him away to his home planet of Canada. FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U FUK U Rated: T - English - Humor/Sci-Fi - Published: 08-26-11 - id:7326450 Share A hooded figure sped across the blanket of darkness, flanks rising and falling in desperation as it tried to escape from its captors. Several yards behind it, a flash of light and a large crack echoed through the wasteland. A small metallic object flew past the figure's hood, entering a small tree just to the left of it. Another metallic fragment hit the figure, it tripped to the ground with a squelching sound, a crimson stream of blood and bone hitting the muddy soil beside it. "We caught you Magpie, you little fucker!" A hot lance of pain soared across Magpie's foreleg, as he let out a sound of agony. His assailants caught up with him, the one in the center of the group flicked his hoof out, a large rifle swinging out from a folding attachment located right up to the middle of his foreleg. The others replicated his movement, a click heard from each of their weapons in unison. Magpie looked up, eyes wide with fear, "N-no! I'll do anything!" The center one trotted slowly to the pleading S.T.A.L.K.E.R, replying with a barrel of the rifle pressed against Magpie's forehead. Suddenly, the telltale crack and report ringing in their ears, a massive bloody hole in the center of Magpie's face. It said all of the things of what could have been spoken, with a pull of the trigger. "And that, my friends, was the end of Magpie, the biggest dick in the the zone!" The barman heartily laughed, snorting. A few rookies listening, sniggered at the sound. A lone mare trotted up, clad in a metal suit, hydraulics squeaking as she neared the group. In an upbeat, optimistic voice, she said, "What a wonderful tale! I got one too!" She raised her hoof up in the air, waving it at the group. A stallion put his hoof to his forehead, shaking his head in dismay. "Oh dear Celestia, she doing it again!" He mocked the mare's voice, yelling out, "And here is the tale of the first S.T.A.L.K.E.R!" The mare put her hoof down slowly, voicing her thoughts out loud. "Hey, how'd you know what I was going to say?" She then cleared her throat loudly, "It all started when the smartest pony ever, Ditzy Doo, got lost on her mail route-" She was then interrupted by a stallion, whom was cleaning his rifle, "50 miles away!" The mare looked at him, and continued on. "And flew to some Royal Guards, who were guarding the zone." As she finished the sentence, she said the last two words in a low, ominous voice. "She asked the guards if they could spare any muffins. They stared at her, frowning, she frowned back! This did not phase them very well, so she suddenly flew past them into the zone." She also finished the sentence the same way as the last. "After flying an hour, she landed for a muffin break! She looked around, and found no muffins waiting for her, but one small object attracted her attention. It was a glowing, golden muffin! So she ate it." The next sentence was said dramatic, and even more cheerfully. "The end. Just kidding!" The mare laughed happily, chowing down on a muffin in front of her. She looked back up, crumbs stuck to her face, then started to speak, spouting crumbs at the stallion's and older colts. "So she woke up in a forest! That had a strange two-legged animal, crouched on the ground! She was very brave, and kicked it in the head. It fell over, dropping a small, metal and wood object, about the size of two squirrels. She grabbed it in her mouth, suddenly feeling a tugging sensation on her tail. She woke up again, except back in the zone! And that was the first gun!" One stallion wiped the sweat off his brow, sighing. The colts oohed and ahhed at the story. The mare smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. She slowly put her hoof to her mask, and pulled it off suddenly, revealing her face. In the process of doing this, she shouted at the barman for more muffins, who had bit down on a basket of freshly baked muffins, hauling it up to the counter. The mare shouted, looks of shock appearing on everyone's faces except a select few older S.T.A.L.K.E.R.S. "And that, bitch, was me!" She grinned ever so happily, walking over to the counter, shoving her face into the basket, not even caring to grab a muffin out of it. Ditzy finished them in ten seconds flat, ran up the hallway. She disappeared into a sideroom, where she promptly fell asleep on a vacant bunk. One of the 'rookies' confusedly asked, "How come' she gets food for free?" The barman replied, washing the crumbs from the counter, "She gets us-" He stopped, the sound of Ditzy's head hitting a wall, "Business." Chronicles of a brave heart. {C}Chapter 1: Resolution. {C}MY HIPS ARE MOVING ON THIER OWN! CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY {C}“Braveheart go to your room and hide!!!” {C}“But mom I've got to help dad he can’t do it on his own!” {C}“Don’t worry sweetheart it will all be alright. I’ll go help him, just promise me whatever you hear you won’t come out of your room” {C}“But mom…” {C}“No buts dear this is very important” {C}A loud clank sounded. {C}“I’m sorry dear but dad and I need to keep you alive no matter what. You have to live; now I’m going to join your dad and fight that creature off. Even if I have a broken wing or my whole body is reduced to nothing I will never stop protecting or loving you.” “NO MOTHER!!!!” Gasping a young stallion woke up. “That dream again… mom, dad if I had only been stronger…” {C}He was all sweaty and injured. But more importantly he didn’t know where he was. {C}It was small room, a wooden bookcase adorned the wall opposed to the bed, a big window just above the bed, and a big mirror at the corner end of the room. Braveheart took a gaze from the window, and saw the everfree forest spreading through the horizon. When he turned to look into the mirror he finally saw all the damage that had been done to his body: he was all covered in bruises, lots of bloodstains on his once silvery coat, and his blond mane was made a mess. His wings seemed to open and close just nicely, luckily they didn’t seem broken, and his horn… {C}“Wait a second what happened to my horn” said the confused stallion. “Oh forgot about the concealing spell, must have casted it before I lost consciousness”. Afterwards he tried to move, only to find more pain than what he had imagined, his sore muscles giving in, although he had been asleep for what he could recall was more than 6 hours looking at the sunset through the window. “Ugh… horse apples!! I need to get out of here and return home.” {C}Suddenly Brave caught the sounds of hoofsteps coming closer, and then a voice was heard at the other side of the door. “Oh Angel I hope that Pegasus is ok I found him lying on the outskirts of the forest, I don’t even know how he got there on the first place.” With a soft knocking on the door a butter colored Pegasus with a pink straight mane and aqua colored eyes entered the room followed by a small white bunny, the mare squeaked seeing the injured Pegasus trying to stand on his hooves, “oh. No no no, please sir, you need to rest you have been gravely injured, I-I mean if that’s alright with you…” The silver stallion looked to the female Pegasus with confusion on his blue eyes. He didn’t knew what to say, it was his first time meeting another pony other than his parents, he just blushed and said. “Umm… sorry to have caused you so much trouble but I need to return home.” And finished with an awkward grin. The pink maned Pegasus was lost in her thoughts concerned for the stallion; she certainly hadn’t hoped he would be awake for a couple more hours, let alone standing up and speaking. Should I let him go or ask him to stay, I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, but he can’t go anywhere with those injuries. She just kept looking at the ceiling when she felt a patting against her hoof, it was Angel Bunny ‘stomping’ his paw at Fluttershy to get her attention, she then turned to CONTROL THE BODY UP TO 100 METRES AWAY. The little critter just frowned at her and the butter colored Pegasus understood what the little bunny meant''. Angel’s right, I can’t let him go until his injuries heal.'' Okay Brave you can do this just introduce yourself ask her her name and then thank her for her hospitality. {C}“Um…” started the silver Pegasus. “M-my name is Braveheart. May I ask what your name is?” {C}The butter colored Pegasus was returned to reality with such a question, and lost what little confidence her little bunny friend had given her. Brave was answered by a whisper that was almost inaudible even for the long eared bunny that stood beside the meek mare, “um... my... my name i-is fluttershy.” Surprisingly enough the Pegasus had managed to hear her and greeted back “Well nice to meet you Fluttershy but I really need to get going. *groan* ouch it hurts a lot” Brave was testing his wings to see how bad the damage really was. With that Fluttershy remembered why she was there and her concern replaced her shyness, and with a demanding tone she said “no you can’t leave. You have several injuries, you shouldn’t even be able to sit, but somehow…”she trailed off inspecting the now visible body of her guest, he was bulky, but still managed to look aerodynamic, he looked stronger than anypony she had met, but there was something that caught her attention that she hadn’t noticed before… Braveheart didn’t have a cutie mark. Just as she was going to ask, there was a knock on her cottage’s front door. “Wait here please.” and with that Fluttershy went to see who had knocked, Angel hopping behind her. “Sorry Fluttershy but can’t do that” whispered Brave. {C}After watching Fluttershy and the white rabbit leave, and still with pain he climbed out of the window and flew to the depths of the everfree, stopping every few moments to rest his battered body before continuing his journey, after what seemed hours he arrived at a clearing in the forest, somehow the forest seemed to avoid growing inside the clearing. Just in the center was a cottage, Brave finally arrived home. As he walked inside, Brave noticed an armor, and a sword. They both looked like they were made of pure gold, still there was a magical aura that surged from those items, he smiled at them and continued to the backyard, where he met a gravestone. “Hey mom, hey dad…. I’m sorry.” declared the exhausted Pegacorn lowering his head. “I’m still not strong enough to avenge you; I tried to fight two manticores at once today. And even though I managed to defeat both of them I ended up badly injured, if I continue like this I won’t be able to face the 'creature'. I also met a new pony today but couldn’t stay and befriend her like you wanted me to, I don’t have time for friends…” Brave stopped for a moment, and then rose his head, fire burning in his eyes “at least not until I slay that Ursa Major....” Brave undid the concealing spell revealing his horn, then casted a spell over his parents’ gravestone and flowers started blooming, all the dust on the stone was cleaned and the slate looked as if it had been recently polished. {C}He walked back inside, rubbed his injuries with some sort of herbal ointment, ate some fruit he picked up on the morning and headed to sleep hoping not to have the same dream again. On the gravestone it could be read: {C}“''Here lies Lightning and Swiftheart beloved parents'' May you find peace wherever you go''”'' A/N: this is story begins before the return of Nightmare Moon, and will involve Braveheart in some of the conflicts the Mane six had on the actual episodes, it will also include totally unrelated stories, from those shown in the series.